


Lewdimon Adventures

by ZeroRestraints



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Anthro pokemon, Anthropomorphic, Ash Catches them All, F/F, F/M, Hentai, Himbo, Himbo Ash Ketchum, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Large Ass, Large Balls, Large Breasts, Large Cock, M/M, Multi, Sex, Slutty Ash Ketchum, Transformation, Yaoi, Yuri, himbofication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroRestraints/pseuds/ZeroRestraints
Summary: When hit by the Gyarados storm after escaping the SS Anne, Ash and his pokemon wake up on another island where they find an ancient temple. When they open the temple, they unleash the forgotten Legendary Pokemon- Imbcubus. Imbcubus turns Ash into a slutty himbo and makes it that any pokemon he catches becomes a sexy horny anthros that desire only him.
Relationships: Ash Ketchum/Many, Ash Ketchum/Pokemon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Lewdimon Adventures

“Ugh...my head,” groaned a groggy  **Ash Ketchum** as he awoke from his slumber. He got up from the sandy ground before realizing that he was on a beach. “Huh? How’d I get here?”

Immediately he was reminded of the ‘how’. He had gone on a cruise on the SS Anne with his friends Misty and Brock before the ship was attacked by Team Rocket, and the ship ended up sinking with him and his friends and Team Rocket inside. They worked their way out of the ship before travelling on a raft in search of land. Things then got crazy when James kicked his Magikarp, causing it to evolve into a Gyarados that called others of its kind and together caused a massive twister that sent all of them flying and apparently knocking him out.

“I wonder where I ended up,” Ash said as he looked around. He looked further down the beach and gasped when he saw his partner not far from him. “Pikachu!” he called out before rushing over and picking up his unconscious partner in his arms. “Pikachu! Pikachu are you okay? Speak to me buddy.”

“.....Pi?” Ash’s  **Pikachu (M)** spoke groggily as he opened his eyes. He looked up and saw Ash’s worried face before a look of relief crossed his features. “Pikapi!” he yelped before hugging his trainer.

“H-Hey buddy, I’m glad you’re okay too,” Ash said as he hugged his starter back. The two hugged for a bit before separating. “You sure you’re okay Pikachu? Nothing broken?”

“Pika-Pikachu,” the electric type replied with a shake of his head. He looked around and saw they were on a beach at the edge of a thick jungle. “Pika?”

“Yeah, I don’t know where we are either buddy,” Ash said, looking at the jungle before looking around. “I don’t see Brock or Misty either, or Team Rocket. They might’ve gotten sent to other parts of the island after that crazy twister. We should start looking for them.” Ash looked at his belt and let out a sigh of relief upon seeing he had all his pokeballs on him. “Let’s get everyone out to help.” Ash pulled off his balls and released all his pokemon.

“Free-Free!” cried out his  **Butterfree (M)** as he fluttered in the air.

“Pidgeooot!” shrilled his  **Pidgeotto (F)** as she flapped her wings in the air.

“Bulbasaur,” growled his  **Bulbasaur (M)** as he appeared on the ground.

“Char-Char,” cried his  **Charmander (M)** as he stood on a rock.

“Squirtle-Squirt,” cooed his  **Squirtle (F)** as she stood in the water.

“Hey guys,” Ash greeted his team. “I’m glad to see you guys are all okay. I need your help.” Ash’s pokemon nodded in understanding. “It looks like after that twister caused by those Gyarados we washed up on the beach. I don’t see Misty or Brock and definitely can’t see anything past these trees, so I need you guys to help scout to see if we can find anything. Butterfree and Squirtle, I need you two to scour the beach to see if we can find the others by air and water. Pidgeotto, you’re the faster flyer so I need you to see if you can fly over the jungle and try and find any signs of civilization or other people. Bulbasaur, Charmander, Pikachu and I will stay here and start making something of camp, maybe see if there are any fruits nearby we can eat and start a fire in case we’re stuck on an island. Is that okay guys?”

“Pikachu/Free/Pidgeoo/Bulba/Charmander/Squirtle,” Ash’s pokemon all cried out in understanding.

“Great, then let’s get to it. We’ll meet back here once the sun reaches its highest point,” Ash said, pointing at the sun which was steadily rising higher in the sky. Ash’s pokemon nodded before going about their respective jobs. Butterfree and Squirtle went in opposite directions by air and water in search of their friends or anything that could help them. Pidgeotto flew off above the jungle, searching for any signs of human civilization, Bulbasaur and Pikachu went off through the near edge of the jungle in search of edible fruits, and Charmander and Ash worked on making a fire pit that they could use to stay warm as well as create smoke to hopefully signal for help.

As the time passed by and the sun got higher in the sky, Ash and his pokemon were able to find some fruits that they could eat and managed to set up a decent fire that was producing plenty of smoke. Once the sun was at its peak, Ash and his team waited for their other members that had yet to return.

“I hope they’re okay,” Ash said as he stood at the edge of the beach, waiting for his team. He had discarded his jacket and was in only his black shirt and jeans.

“Pika-Pika,” Pikachu said in agreement. His ears perked up and he turned to see Butterfree fluttering towards them. “Pikachu!” 

Charmander looked at Butterfree and smiled before hearing splashing and turned to see Squirtle swimming towards them. “Charmander-Char!”

Ash looked and saw his two pokemon coming before letting a sigh of relief. “Hey guys, glad you’re back,” he said as his two pokemon came up to him and the others. “So any luck finding anything?” Ash asked.

“Free/Squirtle,” the two pokemon said, shaking their heads. They did find anything other than more beach, rocks, jungle, and water.

“That’s okay, hopefully Pidgeotto will find something,” Ash said.

“Pidgeooo!”

“Right on time,” Ash said as he and his pokemon turned to see Pidgeotto flying down towards them. “Hey girl did you find something?”

“Pigeoot!” replied the bird with a nod. She turned towards into the jungle, which confused Ash and his mons.

“You found something in the jungle?” Ash said with a turn of his head. The bird pokemon nodded. “And was that the only thing you found? You didn’t find anything else?” Pidgeotto shook her head. Ash let out a sigh. “Well, it’s better than nothing. Let’s put out the fire and see what you found Pidgeotto. It’s better we all stick together for now.” Ash’s pokemon nodded in agreement.

They put out the fire and gathered their belongings before heading off into the jungle. It seemed that the jungle was devoid of any pokemon, so they weren’t too worried about being attacked but remained alert. They walked through the jungle underbrush, following Pidgeotto as she led them deeper into the jungle. It wasn’t until the sun began to set that they finally reached what Pidgeotto had been leading them too.

“Whoa,” Ash said in awe as he and his pokemon stood before what looked to be an ancient temple covered in vines and plants. It was fairly large and made out of large stones with a large cube main structure with a large stone door that had the image of a strange creature on it. There were vines and cracks on the door, making the image of it hard to tell, but what Ash could tell was what seemed to be a tail with a heart at the end, long arms, and a long head. “This is what you found Pidgeotto?”

“Pidgeo,” the bird said with a nod. It was the only thing she spotted in her entire time flying.

“Looks like this was abandoned for a long time,” Ash said as he and his pokemon walked up the steps to the front door. “Hmm,” Ash looked at the door, trying to figure out what the image on it was, but his thoughts were interrupted by the sunlight going away. “It’s starting to get dark and it’s going to take too long to go back to the beach. I guess we’ll need to take shelter in this temple for tonight.” Ash’s pokemon nodded in understanding. “Alright, let’s break down this door and see if we can set up a comfortable sleeping set up.”

Ash’s pokemon all attacked the door in unison, Pikachu with a Thunderbolt, Bulbasaur with Razor Leaf, Charmander with Flamethrower, Squirtle with a Water Gun, and Pidgeotto and Butterfree both with a gust. The door crumbled and disintegrated from all the attacks, opening the entrance into the temple.

Carefully, Ash and his pokemon entered the temple, and what they saw confused them further. There was nothing in the room except for a single stone pedestal with a large egg-shaped stone with a heart with a flame etched into it. Ash and his pokemon got closer inside, confused by the strange set up.

“All this for just a large rock?” Ash asked in confusion as he got closer to the stone. He looked around it, trying to find something that made sense about it. He carefully touched the stone, moving it slightly, but it seemed that nothing had happened. “Huh, guess this is just a rock.”

“Pika-Pikachu!” Pikachu suddenly yelled pointing at the stone. Ash looked again and blinked in surprise as he saw the heart with a flame marking began to glow a bright pink.

“Uh oh,” Ash said as he stepped back. 

The glow on the egg began to shine brighter and suddenly it began to float in the air. The glow spread across the entire stone and grew brighter, nearly blinding Ash and his pokemon. A crack formed from the center of the stone and more cracks spread across it quickly. Then a piece chipped off, and the entire stone let out a blinding light before breaking apart to a glowing form.

“GAH!” Ash screamed as he and his pokemon blocked their eyes from the blinding light. 

The light shined brightly out of the temple, illuminating the middle of the empty jungle just as the sun set and the night covered the sky. After several long seconds of blinding light, the glow began to dim. Once it was bearable and the light dimmed, Ash slowly opened his eyes. He let them adjust first before looking to where the stone once was, and gaped at what he saw.

“Booouuu~” cooed out an male voice that belonged to a new being that stood in the center of the temple. It looked to be like some sort of anthropomorphic demon with rich red skin, a muscular body with large hands with sharp black claws and long raptor-like legs with three-toed black claws, a long slender tail with a hear at the end that was ablaze with pink fire, large pink bat wings, huge pecs and rock-hard abs with a pink heart with horns across the front, a human-like face with bright golden eyes, sharp fangs, long red horns with pink tips and wild white hair, around its neck, wrists and ankles were large black shackles, and the most shocking piece of all was a huge red cock with giant-sized balls between its legs. The creatures stretched its entire body, before opening and resting its golden eyes with heart-shaped pupils on Ash.

“W-W-What is that thing? Some kind of pokemon?” Ash said confusion and blushing embarrassment as he tried not to look at the giant phallus.

“ _ Oh I am more than just some Pokemon cutie, _ ” a masculine voice spoke into his and his pokemon’s mind. He looked around before stopping at the smirking red creature. “ _ The name’s Imbcubus, and yes I am using telepathy to speak to you through your mind. _ ”

“Y-You’re a pokemon?” Ash repeated, stunned to be experiencing telepathy for the first time.

“ _ Indeed I am. I’m actually more than that, I used to be a Legendary Pokemon, _ ” the now dubbed Imbcubus replied. “ _ My kind used to roam the entire world, bring love and lust to humans and pokemon alike. But big daddy Arceus didn’t like that so he locked me and my brothers and sisters away for what should have been all eternity. Our kind was all but forgotten, but thanks to you I’m free now! Now I can go about freeing my brothers and sisters and together we’ll be able to go out and have fun once more! _ ” Imbcubus cheered excitedly before turning back to the stunned and confused Ash. “ _ But before I go, I should leave you with a little gift for freeing me~ _ ”

“Huh? Gift? What gi-MMPH!!!” Ash’s mouth was silenced when Imbcubus slammed his lips on his. Ash’s pokemon all gaped in shock at this action, never expecting a strange pokemon to kiss their trainer. Ash’s mind told him to push Imbcubus away, but his body did not react. As he kissed Ash, Imbcubus pushed a new energy into the young man, filling his body and effecting it and his mind.

Imbcubus pulled away quickly, smirking as Ash laid there and the energy course through him. “ _ Hope you like my gift cutie, _ ” Imbcubus said with a giggle before noticing Ash’s pokemon all standing defensively around him. “ _ Oh don’t worry, I didn’t forget about you six. You should be feeling the effects of my gift any second now~ _ ”

Ash pokemon looked at the giggling legendary with confusion, not seeing how Ash was starting to glow pink, and the glow went over their pokeballs. Once they did, the six Pokemon all gasped as strange energy suddenly filled their bodies. They each collapsed to the ground, unable to move as the energy messed with their bodies and minds just like their trainer.

“ _ Well I hope you guys have fun. Maybe I’ll come back one day and see how you’re doing. Bye-Bye~ _ ” Imbcubus said before flying out of the temple and into the air. His entire body glowed bright pinking before zooming off into the horizon and disappearing with a pink flash.

Back with Ash and his pokemon, the seven of them were all covered with pink glows as the energy that Imbcubus had instilled was changing their bodies and mind.

“G-Gah!” Ash gasped as his body began to grow and change. His body became longer and his muscles began to expand, ripping apart his clothes as he got larger and larger. A rampant heat filled his entire body, messing with his mind and changing his thoughts. His initial resistance and disdain for the heat and energy coursing through him became thoughts of lust and desire, morphing in the same way as his body was.

As for his pokemon, their bodies all began to grow and change shape, turning into more humanoid forms. It was a sensation similar to evolution, but it felt so different and made them desire for something to quell the heat that coursed through them.

After a few minutes, the changes were complete and the glow dispersed. 

Ash panted heavily as the changes ended. The heat was still there, but it felt slightly lighter. Slowly, he managed to move his body again, lifting up his transformed body from the ground. He looked around and saw a nearby puddle. He groggily walked over and looked at the reflection of his new body.

Ash had grown into an absolute stud. His former lanky young figure had grown into a complete beefcake with strong prominent muscles. His skin had been turned a rich tan which glistened against his impressive musculature under the shining moonlight that filled the temple. He had large bouncy pecs with large dark nipples, rock hard six-pack abs, broad shoulders, bulging biceps, thick forearms, a slim waist, thick hips, a fat bouncy bubble butt, thick muscled thighs, strong calves, and a 19 inch long 7 inch thick cock with a pair of volleyball-sized nuts. His raven black hair had grown a bit longer, reaching his shoulders, his lips became thicker and fuller, his amber eyes shined in the light and his Z-shaped cheek marks became smaller.

“I...I look...I look  _ hot~ _ ” Ash moaned with a goofy grin as he examined his reflection. He moved his body around, flexing his new huge muscles and letting out small giggles as he did so. Not only was his body changed, but his intelligence had been drained exponentially. 

“Pikapi?” the voice of his partner caught Ash’s ear. Ash turned around and looked at his transformed Pokemon. 

Pikachu was now a male anthropomorphic mouse-like pokemon with yellow fur all over his body, long pointed ears with black tips, big brown eyes, round red cheek-sacks that distributed electricity, a large lightning bolt-shaped tail, brown stripes on his back, arms with five-digit paws, strong thick leg with three-toed feet, and a nice yellow 10 inch long 4 inch thick dick with a red head and a pair of baseball-sized nuts.

Butterfree was now a male anthropomorphic butterfly pokemon with a primarily purple body and lean muscular figure with strong arms and legs, his forearms and legs were blue with four-fingered clawed hands and large two-toed feet, large white and black butterfly wings, large red eyes, a small blue nose, thick blue lips with little white fangs, long black antennae, blue spots along the sides of his waste, and a 15 inch long 5 inch thick purple member with a green head and soccer ball-sized nuts.

Pidgeotto was now a female anthropomorphic bird pokemon with dark and light tan feathers covered nearly her entire new curvaceous body which included a pair of large F-cup breasts covered in a thin layer of light tan down with a pair of pink nipples, large arm-like wings with four finger-like feathers on the ends, thick thighs with a plump butt with pink and yellow tail feathers and a slim waist, pink scaly legs with sharp-lalong feet, long pink head feathers that made it look like hair, a small sharp beak, black markings around her dark eyes, and a tight pink pussy.

Bulbasaur was now a male anthropomorphic reptile/frog-like pokemon. He had smooth teal skin with dark green spots on his arms and legs, four-fingered clawed hands and three-toed clawed feet, a thicker and shorter figure, small pointed ears, big red eyes, a wide mouth with small teeth, a large green plant bulb on his back, a small pudgy belly, a large plump bouncy ass, and a 7 inch long 5 inch thick dick with dark green spots and a purple head and a pair of softball-sized balls.

Charmander was now a male anthropomorphic lizard pokemon. He had a lean body of mostly orange leathery skin with a light muscled yellow chest, abs, crotch and underside of his tail, lean muscular arms with four claw-like fingered hands, strong muscled legs with three-toed clawed feet, a cute little butt, big blue eyes and a small snout with sharp teeth, a long tail with a flame at the end, and a yellow 9 inch long 4 inch thick cock with a pair of baseball-sized balls.

Squirtle was now a female anthropomorphic turtle pokemon. She had a curvaceous body with long slender blue arms and legs with four-fingered hands and three-toed feet, thick thighs and plump blue booty, a long rounded curled blue tail, a blue head and neck with big red eyes and a cute smile and snout, her main body was covered by a strong shell with a brown back that curved to her new body and a yellow front with retractable bits that let free her blue D-cup breasts with dark-blue nipples and tight blue pussy.

“Wow,” Ash said, mesmerized by his transformed pokemon. “You guys look...really sexy~” he said. As he stared at them, his cock began to get hard, standing at full mast before his pokemon.

Ash’s pokemon all stared back at their aroused trainer. Their feelings were mutual, finding their transformed trainer extremely attractive. Their bodies were quickly getting aroused- dicks getting hard, pussies getting wet and nipples getting stiff. They wanted their trainer  _ now. _

“Pikapi!” Pikachu cried out as he lunged forward, jumping onto his trainer’s muscled body before slamming his lips onto Ash’s. Ash met his pokemon happily and the two partners began making out heatedly, smushing their lips together and letting their tongues tangle together. Pikachu wrapped his legs around Ash’s waist, pressing his rigid rod against the underside of his trainer’s fat pecs.

Following their teammate’s lead, Ash’s other pokemon all converged on their trainer’s sexy nude body.

Pidgeotto and Squirtle moved down on opposite sides of Ash’s huge raging dick. The two female pokemon hefter their plump breasts before pressing them against Ash’s dick. They grinded against the human heat, getting hornier as they imagined feeling the massive meat inside them. Their nipples became stiff as stones as they rubbed their tits against the thick meat. Bulbasaur and Charmander went to each side of Ash and stared at his exposed nipples that were sticking out from the side of his fat pecs while Pikachu’s body covered the center. The two starters opened their mouths and latched on to each tit, sucking down hard as possible. The small canines dug into the soft/hard flesh as they sucked down on their trainer’s nipples. As they sucked they grinded their dicks against their trainer’s thick thighs, rubbing their leaking cocks against the muscular legs. Butterfree moved behind Ash, staring intently at Ash’s fat supple ass. He lifted his cock right between the plump cheeks and began to hotdog his purple rod between the two fleshy globes. The bug type cooed happily as he grinded his purple pecker between his trainer’s dump truck ass, loving how the thick cheeks squeezed down on his dick.

Ash’s mind was abuzz with pleasure as he felt his Pokemon grind their bodies against him. Any remaining thoughts of trying to think this was wrong disappeared from his emptying mind. All he could think about was how horny he was and how much he wanted his pokemon. He could feel his female Pokemon rubbing their tits against his cock which was already starting to leak pre. He could feel the strong sucking from both Bulbasaur and Charmander on his nipples and their dicks grinding against his legs. He could feel Butterfree’s dick sandwiched between his ass cheeks and pumping it between them. And he could feel Pikachu’s dick pressed between their bodies, leaking its own pre as the two of them made out. It was all driving him mad with desire and he knew he wanted more.

Ash pulled away from Pikachu, getting a confused and sad mewl from the electric type. He set Pikachu down and pulled away from all his pokemon. Ash’s team looked at him in confusion, wondering if they had done something to annoy him. Ash turned to them with a smile before laying down on his back. He spread his legs, exposing his huge standing cock and his tight standing hole. “Come on guys, let’s have some  _ fun~ _ ” Ash purred hottily.

His pokemon took one look at their trainer before converging on him.

Pikachu was the first to go to Ash’s ass. The electric type lined up his dick with his trainer’s hole before plunging in. “Chaaaa~” Pikachu moaned out as Ash’s tight entrance squeezed down on his dick. He slid in easily, stretching the hole with ease, yet it felt like it was trying to suck the electric type in. Once he was fully inside Pikachu wasted no time in pumping his dick in and out of Ash’s hole, fucking his trainer’s entrance with electrified excitement.

As Pikachu shoved his dick into Ash’s hole, Squirtle moved towards Ash’s massive member. She lined up the head of the huge rod with her dripping wet cunt before taking the head inside her. “Squiiir~” she cooed happily as she felt the thick rod fill her insides. She kept moving down, her pussy taking in each inch with pleasure. She was able to take Ash’s cock down to the base, its shape stretching her insides and making her stomach bulge out. The tiny turtle girl happily began pounding herself up and down Ash’s length, her tight cool wet cunt squeezing the huge rod with each bounce.

Butterfree moved himself and sat on Ash’s abs and laid his dick between Ash’s swollen pecs. The bug type began grinding his dick between Ash’s fat muscle tits, cooing out happily. Ash’s pecs felt just as amazing as his ass, which caused Butterfree to pump his dick between the thick pillows of chest muscle at a rapid pace. His hands squeezed down on the pecs, making them squeeze around his dick tighter as he pounded away. Butterfree’s wings were fluttering in excitement.

Charmander and Bulbasaur moved to Ash’s sides, presenting their dicks to him. The trainer smiled before taking each dick in one of his hands and started pumping the two dicks. Charmander and Bulbasaur moaned as Ash jerked them off, his grip strong but gentle. He went at a quickening pace, moving his hands up and down both lengths at a quick rhythm that got faster with each pump. 

Pidgeotto flew above the group and landed her curvy ass right on Ash’s face. She cooed in excitement as she grinded her wet pussy against her Trainer’s mouth. Ash quickly opened his mouth and started eating the humanoid bird pokemon out. Pidgeotto cupped her breasts and let out shrill moans as she felt Ash’s surprisingly skilled tongue go to town on her pussy and clit that had gotten very hard. She leaned forward and met Butterfree with a kiss as they both used Ash’s body for their pleasure.

The young trainer turned himbo was loving every second as his pokemon used his body for their own pleasure and gave him pleasure in return. He was loving how Pikachu was pounding at his ass. Each thrust Pikachu would release a small electric charge that surged through his nerves, making his body get tingly which added to his sensitivity. Squirtle’s tight wet pussy was cool to the touch and encompased his entire length, keeping it nice and refreshed no matter how hard she was bounding herself atop him. He could also feel her tail smacking his ginormous balls, each slap making his balls bounce in tandem with Pikachu’s thrusts. Butterfree using his pecs for a tit-job made his already sensitive chest muscles tingle with excitement. He could feel Butterfree’s pre smearing between his pecs, making them feel nice and cool along with the friction of Butterfree’s grinding cock. Even jerking off Charmander and Bulbasaur felt amazing to him. Charmander’s long dick was warm to the touch, Ash could feel the heat coming off it easily and even Charmander’s pre was very warm. Bulbasaur’s cock was shorter but thicker, meaning it was harder for Ash to grip it, but he could feel all the energy inside with how much it twitched in his hand. Last but not least was Pidgeotto. Her plump behind covered Ash’s eyes and the smell and taste of her pussy juices were delicious to Ash’s nose and tongue. He hungrily ate her out and used his tongue to play and tease her clit. It was all making him lose his empty mind to the pleasure. He was so happy he could have fun with his pokemon like this now. He never wanted it to end!

“Pi-Pi-Pi-Pi,” Pikachu panted as he kept on thrusting in and out of Ash’s asshole. Ash’s ass felt so tight and warm around his new bigger dick. He loved his trainer so much and definitely loved Ash’s new body. He could feel himself ready to burst. He wanted to unload all of his pokespunk inside Ash. As he got faster and harder, his cheeks began to spark with electricity. More and more came out the closer he got to his climax until “CHUUUUUUU!!!” Pikachu screamed as he unleashed his load and his electricity right into Ash.

“MPHMPHMPH!!!” Ash moaned loudly from under Pidgeotto as he felt fum and electricity surge through his body. He could feel Pikachu’s spunk flow into his guts rapidly, but that was nothing to the electric currents that were practically frying his nerves, but he felt no pain. Rather, all Ash could feel was overwhelming pleasure that caused him to lose control as well and came right into Squirtle’s cunt.

“Squirtle!” Squirtle screamed as she felt Ash’s cock expand and unleash a flood of cum right into her waiting womb. The turtle girl squealed as she felt Ash’s seed blast into her, making her go into her own orgasm as well. Add the electricity coursing through him passed into her, it was all too much for her to control. Her tight pussy clenched down on Ash’s cock before squirting out juices just like her namesake, splattering all over Ash’s crotch as her stomach bulge began to expand from the massive volumes of Ash’s jizz being loaded into her.

Ash’s loud moans also reverberated against Pidgeotto’s avian pussy. The humanoid bird Pokemon was already feeling ready to cum before Ash got electrocuted, but electricity passed from his tongue right into her clit, making her go over the edge. “Geeooooo!!!” the flying type shrieked loudly, throwing her head back. Pidgeotto orgasmed all over Ash’s mouth and jaw, spraying her sweet juices down like a cascade.

Butterfree was panting hard as he heard his teammates cum around him. He was close to cumming as well, and little streaks of electricity coursed from Ash’s pecs onto Butterfree’s dick, tickling it with the gentle sparks. Butterfree kept thrusting hard and fast between Ash’s pecs until he ejaculated all over the large fleshy muscles. “Freeeee!” Butterfree cooed in bliss as he came, painting Ash’s chest with sticky white jizz all over, some of it mixing with Pidgeotto’s juices that had reached his pecs. Butterfree’s bug type spunk had a unique smell that doubled as an aphrodisiac that would keep their arousals strong.

Charmander and Bulbasaur were gasping and moaning loudly from Ash’s pumping of their dicks. Even with electricity coursing through him Ash did not stop pumping their shafts, rather he was moving at a much faster pace. The intensified friction combined with small jolts of electricity coming from Ash’s hand were making the two starter pokemon feel like they would lose their mind. Bulbasaur came first, shooting off his grass/poison type spunk all over Ash’s right hand and arm and some on his pec. Charmander followed soon after, doing the same over Ash’s left arm, hand and pec. His hot cum warmed Ash’s flesh while Bulbasaur’s seed seemed to restore some of Ash’s energy.

Once Ash and his pokemon all came, they quickly changed positions and began going at it again.

This is how Ash and his pokemon spent the rest of their night, interlocked in hot heavy horny sex between their transformed bodies. They would take different positions all over, each time with Ash in the middle of his adoring pokemon. Every hole between them was filled at least twice during their sessions, sometimes even by multiple cocks. As the night ran on, Ash’s pokemon used more of their abilities on him and each other to add to their pleasure.

Pikachu used more control shocks to electrify their sensitive areas and make their cumming harder. Butterfree used his spores to keep everyone aroused and also increase sensitivity. Pidgeotto used her beak and feathers to tickle and pinch their sensitive areas. Bulbasaur used his Vine Whips for some bondage and whip play. Charmander used his heat to keep everyone warm and keep the heat between them burning. Squirtle used her water to keep everyone cool and refreshed, even using her breasts which could lactate the purest and most delicious water to keep everyone from getting thirsty. And Ash simply used his body and natural sexual ability to satisfy every single one of his pokemon.

By the time the sun was rising once more, Ash and his pokemon were all spent and sleeping.

Ash slept atop a pile of comfy leaves they had gathered through the night to make a makeshift bed. He was snoozing with his mouth agape and drooling. Pikachu was sleeping atop Ash’s body, snuggled happily against his trainer. Butterfree and Pidgeotto were each using the sides of Ash’s pecs as pillows, slumbering soundly on the chest muscles. Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle were all fast asleep with their heads on Ash’s still enormous balls, using the giant orbs as comfortable pillows, with Charmander hugging Ash’s dick in the middle like a stuffed animal.

As he slept, Ash dreamed of more fun with his pokemon, and the idea of getting more pokemon and having more fun like this was all too appealing to him. Once he woke up, he and his pokemon would make a raft and get off the island and get back to the mainland so that he could go out and catch more pokemon and have more fun like this.

Ash Ketchum the wannabe future Pokemon Master died last night, and in his place was Ash the himbo pokemon slut, and he loved it~

**~Meanwhile~**

“Kookie-Kookie~”

Sitting hidden against a tree on the Professor Oak Ranch was none other than Ash’s  **Krabby (M)** . However, he was no longer the tiny crab he once was.

Krabby was now an anthropomorphic male crab pokemon. He had a lean twinky body with tan armor-like arms and legs with large red pincers at the end where hands would be, three-clawed feet, orange armor on his shoulders, knees, elbows, the top of his head was orange with two small horns at the top of his head, a tan jaw with sharp upward-pointing teeth, big white eyes, a cute small butt, and a 6 inch long 3 inch thick member with bumps along it and a pair of apple-sized balls.

Krabby had been just about to go to sleep when his body and mind suddenly changed. His body turned more humanoid and his mind was filled with lustful desires for his trainer Ash. He had left the lake he had been sleeping in to hide in the forest so that he could use his claws to jerk off. He had cummed a few times while thinking of Ash. Somehow he was able to imagine Ash with a drop-dead gorgeous body, and that was enough to help him ejacuale a few times, but it wasn’t enough. He needed to  _ mate _ with Ash, and he was determined to do so as soon as possible.


End file.
